A Heart Torn
by marvelousnorth
Summary: When Halle Rhodes finds herself in the middle of the Avengers Initiative, she must decide where her alligences lie. With Loki, a Norse God and also the love of her life? Or with Steve Rogers and the rest of her friends at S.H.E.I.L.D.? The sequel to "Flirting with Danger"
1. Someone This Way Comes

**Hello all! Hopefully you're here because you read my other story Flirting with Danger, and loved it so much that you had no choice but to come back for more. Even if you haven't, I'm so excited to shared a second part of a series involving my favorite OC.**

**I wrote this story in one of my notebooks probably about six months ago and am just now transfering it over to computer documents through a tedious process called "typing." This is why I may not have chapters posted very frequently. Nonetheless, please enjoy and review! I'd love to hear what you think!**

It had been nearly two years since my life had been turned upside down. Since I broke off my engagement, since I was a field agent.

Since I fell in love with a Norse God.

Now I was single and incredibly bored with my new job. All because two years ago I took a gamble and followed a handsome man to an alien planet. Coulson figured that, instead of punishing me, he could use me to figure out new information about Asgard and other realms. I went from being a head combat agent and kicking in heads to being the chief informant of other realms. The actual work was minimal, and when I realized this, I asked Coulson if I could resume my work as a field agent.

"No," he had said. "You're presence is crucial if we have any chance of Loki returning. If you were to die in combat, Asgard would be lost to us."

I tried to explain to him that Loki would be more likely to come if I was in danger, but he wouldn't hear it. But I knew Loki wasn't the only reason for keeping me out of the field. I knew it, even though Coulson tried to hide it from me.

His name was James Sumner; a communications specialist turned mad-man, and my ex-fiance. Two years ago he tried to hurt me (well hurt would be putting it lightly) after he found Loki and I in the sheets of an Asgardian bed. Agent Sumner was relocated far from me, was what Coulson had told me once I arrived at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters, and I almost believed him. Then the phone calls started. It was Sumner and, by the way he would stall on the phone, I could tell he was tracking me. I got really terrified because with each new phone I got, he would still find a way to contact me. I knew the only way to live in peace was no phone. But truth be told, there was always a glimmer of excitement and hope in my heart whenever James called; if I was in danger, maybe Loki would show up to protect me.

But after solid two months of silence from James, I let go of that hope.

When I wasn't working, which was most of the time, I would be on the computer, messaging or skyping my new friend, Jane Foster.

I met Jane through Coulson. He thought that, after James went crazy, I'd need a new friend. We were nothing alike, Jane and I. She was an astrophysicist currently working in London. Her good friend, Erik Selvig, worked here at the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, so Jane was familiar with the agency. She was crazy about science, which was a subject I couldn't find more boring; this is why our deep friendship was so odd to most people. But to us, our friendship was founded on the one thing we had in common: our passionate love for the princes of Asgard. Jane met Thor, Loki's brother, in New Mexico after her intern hit him with her car. Though Jane's day with an Asgardian was not as passionate as mine, we shared the hole in our hearts, that could only be filled with our lovers.

Since Jane's knowledge of Asgard was so much more limited than mine, she delighted in hearing me describe it in detail. I would often spend afternoons describing the golden city with buildings full of life. I would go over and over the day I had with Loki (minus the sleeping with him, only Coulson and Sumner knew about that). She would listen to every word.

It was exactly this kind of day. Slow, nothing extraordinary, just Jane and I Skyping.

"Will you tell Erik 'hello' for me?" asked Jane. "I miss him."

"Sure, if I can find my way out of this prison," I answered. "I really don't know what Coulson's so afraid of."

Jane smiled. "Rhodie, you know."

"I know," I groaned. I put my feet up on the table in the middle of my office. "What's new with you?"

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary," said Jane. "Darcy's been a pain."

I laughed, thinking about Jane's quirky intern. "Oh you know Darcy, always—" A figure walked by my office. No, two. I got up from my desk and walked towards the window.

"Rhodie?" Jane asked.

I quickly walked back to my computer and whispered, "Jane, two people just walked past my office."

"They're probably just agents walking around."

"No, my office is the end of the line. No one works in this building farther down than my office." I tiptoed back by the window and cursed the tint. "There are offices down there, but they've been empty since before I got here."

"Rhodie, you're overreacting," said Jane. "They probably ran out of room in the other office areas."

"You don't get it," I said, whispering with force. "My area is where they put special agents. Agents who have been through or seen something that could be helpful to S.H.E.I.L.D.. Whoever this is, they're important."

There was a pause. "You're going to check it out, aren't you?"

I smiled to myself. "I'll message you tomorrow, Jane," and I closed my laptop with a click.


	2. Steve

As my hand reached for the door, I heard the voices of the two figures. I gasped and realized one of the voices was Director Fury. If he was in on this, it had to be important.

But who was this other guy? It was definitely a guy; his voice was serious and sure, and obvious leader.

I waited until Fury's voice could no longer be heard. I turned the doorknob and peeked my head out, only to see and empty hallway. I craned my neck even farther to see if I could see the figure through the glass. My lungs inhaled quickly and I pulled back into my office. _The door was open_!

My mind raced as I tried to think of a way to sneak a look in the office. I sat back at my desk, the gears of my mind turning.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I looked up to see a blonde man standing in my door frame.

"'scuse me miss," he said, and my eyes widened. "I'm new and I'm trying to find the Blue Meeting room. Do you think you could point me in that direction?"

This was the owner of the voice. I could see why Fury wanted him as an agent. Standing at least six and a half feet tall, the door frame looked confining. His sandy hair was parted professionally to the side, and his clothes were about as outdated as his hair style. But the rest of him was small potatoes compared to his bulging muscles.

When I realized I was staring, I regained my composure and answered, "it's on the other side of the facility. Might be a little confusing for a newbie." I smiled politely and walked over to him. "I can show you if you'd like."

"Sounds great," he smiled, showing off rows of perfect teeth. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Steve Rogers, by the way."

That name set off an alarm in my head, like I should have remembered it or something. I ignored that feeling and returned the handshake. "I'm Halle Rhodes. But everyone calls me Rhodie."

"Everyone?" he inquired as we began our journey to the Blue Meeting Room.

"Well, not everyone," I admitted, images of Loki flashed in my head and I did my best to hide my facial expression from Steve. His looks of confusion showed that my efforts had failed. "My ex-fiance used to call me Halle," I said, after quickly thinking up an explanation.

"Oh."

There was a silence that was only interrupted by the click of my boots.

"What brings you to Area 51?" I asked.

"Let's just say S.H.E.I.L.D. saved my life," he answered, not understanding my reference. "Nick thought it would be best for me to stay here."

"I understand," I sighed. "I'm under house-arrest because I'm basically bait." Steve threw me another confused expression. "I got in trouble for flirting with danger," I elaborated.

"So you live here?" asked Steve, gesturing to headquarters.

"Well not here here, like not in my office," I said, forcing a laugh. Why did I sound so nervous? "But Coulson requires me to live onsite."

"I guess that makes two of us."

We approached the Blue Meeting Room and I awkwardly said good-bye. I kicked myself for acting like such a school-girl, I was more composed than this. I walked back to my office, muttering about how stupid I was. Thinking about his massive biceps distracted me so much that I didn't notice Coulson standing outside of my office.

"Rhodie, we need to talk."

I exhaled. "Yes, I've been meaning to mention how useless I've been feeling."

"We've found something," said Coulson, ignoring my comment. "We think it might be Asgardian."

I gestured for him to lead the way. We walked to the same elevator Steve and I had just rode and Coulson pressed a button. We dove deeper than I had ever been before in the facility. When we finally disembarked, I was lead into a huge room filled with scientists. The center of attention was a glowing, blue cube sparking with electrical current.

"Rhodie!" greeted Dr. Selvig from behind a computer.

"Erik, hello," I smiled. "Jane told me to say hello."

He turned back to his work and Coulson lead me to the radiant cube. I was instantly mesmerized by flashing sparks in every shade of blue that seemed to be inside of it. I could tell it was electrical instantly, and I was no scientist.

"It's called the Tesserac," Coulson explained. "It's a self-sustaining energy source that S.H.E.I.L.D. found in the ocean." I circled around it, intrigued and frightened every time a spark would fly.

"I've never seen it before," I admitted. "Loki didn't let me wander around the castle when I was there."

Coulson sighed as if I'd disappointed him. "Well I guess that's it. You can return to your office."

I walked out of the room feeling more useless than ever. This was not the first time this had ever happened. Coulson made me out to be this "Asgardian expert" even though I'd made it perfectly clear that Loki forbade me to explore anything about Asgard without him by my side. Unfortunately, S.H.E.I.L.D. didn't need an expert on the sea life or the price of tea in Asgard.

As I made the walk of shame back to my office, I spotted Steve and waved.

"Hey Rhodie!" he greeted. "I'm starving. Is there anywhere to grab a bite around here?"

"There's a small food court upstairs," I offered.

"Sounds great."


	3. A Reunion (sort of)

When we were settled with our burgers and fries in the cheap metal chairs of the food court, Steve nearly inhaled his food.

"I have an extremely fast metabolism," he explained as he noticed my wide eyes. I giggled, then suddenly stop realizing I had never giggled before in my life.

"So," I said, "if we're going to be neighbors, I feel like we should know a little about each other."

Steve laughed. "Okay you start."

I made a face to show I was thinking. "My full name is Halle Amelia Rhodes. My hobbies include swimming and consuming Chinese food. I'm a specialized combat agent turned historian." Steve raised an eyebrow to show he was impressed. "Um, I lived in China for four years after high school; I suppose that would explain the Chinese food thing." I laughed another forced laugh.

Steve smiled. "Any family? Good friends?"

"Both my parents and my brother are S.H.E.I.L.D. agents," I continued. "And my only real friends are Jane Foster and…" I stopped, realizing that I was about to say Summy's name.

"And?"

I lowered my eyes. "It's my ex-fiance, James Sumner. But we are definitely not friends anymore." I could tell by Steve's expression that he wanted to hear more so I hastily said, "your turn."

Steve exhaled. "Well I grew up in Brooklyn. I was in the army. No family, and my only real friend was a man named Bucky Barnes." He paused. "I had a girl too. Peggy, Peggy Carter."

I nearly spit out my soda. Peggy Carter was the name of the co-founder of S.H.E.I.L.D.. She had to be at least ninety years-old; there was no way Steve could be talking about the same girl. My surprised expression stopped Steve from continuing. He looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching for my hand.

"Yes," I blushed, pulling my hand back quickly. "Soda, erm, went down the wrong tube." I chuckled uncomfortably.

The rest of our meal went off without a hitch. Steve was the perfect amount of serious and humor, and I could tell he was extremely dedicated to his job. His lack of pop culture knowledge and frequent use of outdated terms confused me at time, but nevertheless we talked all the way back to our offices.

"Wait," I laughed, "you've never heard of Yahtzee?"

"Nope," he admitted.

"Well we'll just have to change that," I smiled. "I challenge you to a Yahtzee roll off!"

"Tomorrow at lunch?"

"Deal!" We both laughed.

"It's a date," he said. He took his hand in mine and kissed it. I stood froze as he disappeared into his office. I walked as if the floor was molasses to my office, replaying what had just happened. I quickly closed the door and slumped up against it, putting my head in my hands.

"Well I expected a better welcome than this."

I looked up through my disgruntled bangs to see Loki standing with a gold scepter.

"Loki!" I cried, scrambling to my feet and running to meet the lips I had yearned for for two years. "I've missed you so much."

His strong embrace made me feel safe and I melted into our kisses. This was the confidently mysterious man I had fallen in love with.

"My darling," he whispered between kisses.

I pulled back suddenly. "Where have you been?"

"Halle, I'm sorry-"

"Do you realize it's been two years since the last time I've seen you?" I asked, incredulously.

"I told you," he answered, "the Bifrost was destroyed. It made it much more difficult to travel between realms." _But not impossible_, I thought.

"How are you here now?"

Loki looked uneasy, which seemed unnatural on his usually confident face. "Do not trouble yourself with my affairs."

My mind suddenly flashed back to when Coulson first told me how dangerous Loki was. If he knew Loki was here, there would be a team of assassins in here to kill him, instantly.

"Loki," I sighed. "I love you, but you can't stay here."

Loki looked confused. "First you are angered by my lack of presence, then you suggest I leave?" He put his hands on my cheeks.

"I can't explain now," I said, holding his hand to my face. "You can't stay here. We'll-"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. My stomach tensed as I saw Loki turn towards the door. I prayed it wasn't Coulson at the door.

"Rhodie?" called Steve. "I just remembered I can't do lunch tomorrow? How about Wednesday?"

Loki's eyes studied the door, and then flashed to me. I saw the gears turning in his head and I knew I had to act fast.

"Steve," I replied. "Now's not really the best time to talk. I'm, erm, super busy."

"Okay," Steve obliged. "I'll check in later!" I let out a breath as I heard his footsteps walk away. I turned around and saw Loki standing with an angry expression on his face.

"Who is this 'Steve'?" he asked, slowly.

"He's nobody, really," I pleaded.

"I'm gone for two years," he said, almost shouting, "and you've already found another man?"

"No!" I cried.

Loki smiled in a manner so maniacal, I subconsciously scooted away from him. "He'll just have to be taken out."

"Loki, stop," I begged, embracing him. "I love _you_!"

"Enough!" he shouted and pushed me to the ground. I looked up horrified to see a glimmer of the truth in what Coulson had told me.

"When I am finished," he said, "we will rule this world together for all eternity!" And with that, he disappeared into a cloud of green glitter.


	4. The Aftermath

I spent most of the night crying. I had no idea what Loki was going to do or why he was so much more mentally unstable. And there was also Steve, a well-manned and interesting who befriended me. I couldn't let Loki hurt the only friend I had at S.H.E.I.L.D.

I had just finished wiping my tears when there was a loud banging on the door. I opened it to find Coulson, who told me to immediately report to the Tesserac Room. I started to sprint, but no sooner had I started than alarms began to go off, filling the once peaceful hallway with annoyingly bright alarms. Forced with the decision to either evacuate or report, I decided that I didn't want to die today, and I changed my course to outside. I hopped in a truck filled to the brim with other agents and took off at full speed. There was a resounding BOOM and I turned to see the prestigious S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters collapsed into the unforgiving earth. I gasped, realizing my new home was gone.

"Loki took the Tesserac," explained Coulson. "He also magically brainwashed Agent Barton and Erik Selvig to become his 'servants'."

I was currently on a large aircraft which acted as S.H.E.I.L.D.'s new headquarters. Coulson was filling me in on the previous night's events.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, horrified by what Coulson had told me.

"Luckily, we evacuated soon enough to save everyone," answered Coulson, and I exhaled in relief.

"This is all my fault," I whimpered. "He's jealous because he thinks I'm dating Steve and now he wants to destroy all of S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Steve," repeated Coulson. "You know Steve Rogers?"

"Yeah," I answered. "His office is next to mine."

Coulson laughed half-heartedly.

"What?" I asked, surprised at Coulson's humor given the present situation.

"I'd be jealous too if I was competing for a girl against Captain America."

My eyes widened. The surprise on my face only humored Coulson more.

I could barely form the words. "Captain America works in the office next to me?"

"Well working would imply he was actually doing something," said Coulson. "Right now we're just trying to get him adjusted." He took a sip of his coffee as if what he just said was perfectly normal. "He's been frozen in ice since World War II."

My breath came shallow. Why was I so surprised by this, weird stuff happened a S.H.E.I.L.D. all the time? I mean its not like my Royal alien lover had just stolen a self-sustaining energy source from space. But Steve was definitely not Loki; he was just, well, normal.

Coulson excused me to go and a hospitality agent showed me to my new home. I sat on my bed and began to fiddle around with the new laptop on my desk, hoping to talk to Jane.

There was a knock on my door frame. I looked up and saw Steve leaning up against the frame.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," he said.

I looked away and said nothing, which did not deter him from sitting next to me on the bed.

"When were you going to tell me you were a Superhero?" I asked, not adverting my eyes from my laptop.

He sighed. "When I was sure you were not going to freak out about it."

"I'm in love with a Norse God," I countered. "Not much freaks me out."

Steve looked shocked. "Wait, what?"

"The point is, relationships must be founded on truth to survive."

"So now we're in a relationship?"

"Erg, friendship!" I met his eyes, trying to read his emotions through them. "I do want to be friends."

"You're not making much sense, Halle."

The sting of hearing my real name was too much to bear. "It's just been a long day, and I really need some peace." My lip quivered as I tried to hold back tears. My eyes dashed around the room, hoping to focus on anything besides Steve. I kept waiting for him to get up from my bed and leave, but he didn't.

"Listen," he said, pulling my chin up so my eyes met his. "It's going to be okay."

"You don't understand," I said, forcefully.

The force in my voice unleashed the flood gates within me, and it took me by surprise at first. I had never cried in front of James, or even Loki for that matter. I always assumed it was below me to show emotions in such extreme ways. But somehow Steve was different; I didn't feel romantically tied to him. So I began to cry, slowly at first. Steve wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so close I could hear his heart beating.

"This is all my fault," I sniffled. "Loki's mad at me, so he's going to destroy all the humans."

Steve stroked my hair. "It's not your fault."

"The worst part is," I sobbed, "I'm still love him so much." I cried into Steve's shirt until it was soaked, but he never complained. He hardly even said a word. We just sat in silence as he continued to softly pet my hair. Eventually, my sobbing dulled to low sniffles and Steve let go of me.

"You need to stay away," I said, drying my face with a tissue. "Loki gets more and more jealous every time I'm with you."

Steve's mouth curled into a half smiled. "Not gonna happen."

"Seriously Steve, people could get hurt." I paused. "You could get hurt."

"Rhodie, from what I hear, this man is dangerous. I'm not gonna leave you alone to deal with him." He stood up, took my head in both hands, and kissed my forehead. "I will protect you."


	5. Germany

I had no idea being on an airborne aircraft carrier would be so much more boring than headquarters on the ground. Coulson had me on super lock-down to protect me from Loki, which basically meant he locked me in my room. I tried to chat with Jane online but Director Fury disabled all meaning of social communication, so I was stuck playing Solitaire for hours.

On this particular day, I was on my way to winning my third game in a row, when Steve walked in.

"How's it going?" he asked, making himself comfortable on my bed.

"Well, I've changed the background on my laptop three times and figured out how to shoot a tissue ball into that trashcan without missing, so it's been an overwhelmingly productive day.

Steve winced. "That bad?"

I groaned. "At least on the ground I was able to walk around freely without an armed guard."

"Halle, we both know the first thing Loki will go after when he gets on this ship is you." He put his hand on my shoulder, "It's for your own safety."

"I don't need to be protected! I'm a combat agent, remember?"

"What we're dealing with is more than just throwing punches."

I sighed and laid my head against the wall. Leave it to Steve to be so level-headed. His whole aura radiated confidence, and it made me feel warm inside.

We were interrupted by a short nervous man adorned in glasses and a purple dress shirt.

"Steve," he said, twirling a pen in his fingers, "you're needed on the main deck."

"Be right there, Banner," Steve replied, and the man left.

"Wait," I said, slowly, "is that Dr. Bruce Banner?"

"Yep," he said, making his way towards the door.

_The Hulk was here the whole time?_ I thought as Steve vanished. this was a lot more serious than Coulson was letting on. Going against all my instincts, I crept out of the door and made my way to the main deck, trying to look as casual as possible. As I hurried, I sensed somebody behind me.

"Going somewhere, Rhodie?" asked a smooth voice.

I spun on my heels to see a stone-faced Agent Natasha Romanoff standing with her hands on her hips. My stomach suddenly got the same butterflies I used to get whenever I saw her in action during my first years at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. She was only a few years my senior, but she dominated me in combat. Natasha had been my idol, and now we fought side-by-side for S.H.E.I.L.D. and we had formed an unlikely acquaintanceship.

"Just, uh," I stalled, "goin' out for a bite! I'm starving."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "On the main deck?"

I cracked. "Natasha, you have to help me figure out what's going on up there. We're in this mess because of me, I need to make it right."

She gave me a cold stare before saying, "Banner has found Loki at a party in Germany. Fury's sending Cap and I in to retrieve him."

"Let me come!" I pleaded. "Please! I won't be a nuisance, you won't even know I'm there!"

"You asked for information and I gave it to you," she said, starting to walk away. "Now report back to your room or I will have to alert Coulson."

"Natasha, please!" I begged. "You out of anyone should know how I'm feeling, what with Barton down there."

She stopped mid-walk, and there was a silence so deep it ate away at my confidence. It was low, I admit, but there was no other way to convince her to take me. Romanoff and Clint Barton had been training together forever. The two were incredibly close, and there were rumors of romantic involvement.

After a long pause, Natasha replied, "we leave in ten. Meet me on the landing deck in five. Wear a disguise." A smile spread across my face and I was tempted to hug her, but instead I simply returned, "thank you."

In no more than three minutes, I was on the landing deck with Natasha. I tried to copy her dominating-ly graceful walk but felt clumsy in my thick jumpsuit.

"Do you really think all this is necessary?" I asked, adjusting a black beanie to hide all my ash brown hair.

"A disguise is the only way," answered Natasha. "We can't let Director Fury, or worse Steve, know you're here."

I nodded and put on a pair of aviators. We stepped in the plane and she fired up the engines.

"So what's your plan when we arrive in Germany?" asked Natasha. "Please tell me you weren't just going to attempt to talk some reason into Loki."

I blinked and realized that I had no plan, and this was evident to her. She groaned, "well I do have orders to follow so just sit and when we arrive, don't let your emotions get the best of you."

Speechless, I nodded again. I sat in silence until I heard the door open to the back of the plane.

"Okay, Nat," I heard Steve say, "let's make this quick." I turned in my seat and almost exploded laughing. He was decorated in a tight, spandex suit colored with red and blue which was outlined in three white stars. As I tried to regain my composure, Natasha lifted us off the ground and in the direction of Europe. I tried to look like I was helping fly the plane when actually it was her doing all the work.

Every now and then I would turn to get a look at Steve in his ridiculous outfit, but I would quickly turn away for fear of him recognizing me. After several hours, Natasha began to lower our altitude.

"We're coming up on the drop zone, Cap," she reported as Steve began to prep himself for a jump. We pulled up to a building dazzled in lights and filled with people in expensive outfits. But something was not right.

Then I saw him, or rather I saw _them_. There, in the middle of a square stood maybe ten Lokis encircling and trapping a large group of people. I watched in horror as one of the Lokis stepped forward. A tingle ran through my body as I stood with my mouth hanging open and hand against the glass window. This maniac was not the same man who whisked me off to Asgard.

In my state of shock, I didn't notice Steve jump out of the plane. My eyes were focused on the scepter Loki was pointing at an old man and I gasped as I watched a stream of the blue light exit the scepter. I slammed my eyes shut waiting for scream. But there never was one, and I opened my eyes to see Steve and Loki standing face to face. They were exchanging words and as Loki looked up at the hovering plane, Natasha spoke through the plane speaker, "Drop the weapon, Loki."

My eyes darted towards her and the intercom she was speaking through. Loki was dangerous and I couldn't let him hurt Steve; I had to say some. I got up and threw myself in front of the intercom.

"Loki!" I cried. "It's Halle!"

"Rhodie," commanded Natasha. "Stop."

"You need to stop this madness," I continued. Loki's head (as well as Steve's) turned towards the plane. "Please, do it for me." I took off my hat and sunglasses and pressed my face against the glass. "Please," I whispered.

What happened next happened so fast. While I had Loki's attention, Steve was able to throw a punch and their fighting began. As I cried, "no!" Natasha grabbed me from behind and buckled me into a seat.

"You've just jeopardize the whole situation," she fumed while locking me into my seat.

So I watched helplessly as the two most important men in my life fought violently. Natasha continued to hover around the two ready for air support, and I began to cry. I shut my eyes, wishing I was back in Asgard and far from this mess.

Suddenly, the PA system began blasting AC/DC. I looked up and Natasha seemed about as confused as I was. We saw a flash of metal and fire and I heard her mumble "Stark." Sure enough, Iron Man himself landed in the square and blasted Loki to the ground.

"Loki," whispered as Natasha lowered the plane. Steve and Tony pulled Loki into the plane and locked him into a seat in the back. Steve stormed up to Natasha.

"What the hell were you thinking, bringing Halle here?" he demanded. "It wasn't safe!" He eyes lowered and she said nothing.

"It's my fault, Steve," I said. "I made her bring me."

He turned around to look at me. "You had orders, Halle. Ones in place to keep you safe." He tenderly put his arm on my shoulder. "What if he had blown up the plane?"

"Don't touch her," Loki growled. I turned as best as I could in my restraint to meet his eyes. They looked cold and hurt, and I wanted to run to him.

"No talking, Reindeer Games," said Tony.

"You're going straight back to headquarters," continued Steve, "where you'll be safe-" He was cut short by a clap of thunder. I saw Loki's eyes dart around.

"Scared of a little lightning?" asked Steve, mockingly.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," replied Loki.

As if on cue, there was a thump from above as if somebody landed on top of the plane. Steve backed up to stand next to me as the back door of the plane opened. A blonde, muscular man emerged from the storm and I instantly recognized him as Jane's lover and Loki's brother: Thor. Without bothering to ask, he ripped Loki from his seat, swung his hammer, and took off out of the plane.

We all stared in silence. Finally, Tony put on his helmet.

"Think he's a friendly?" asked Steve.

"Doesn't matter," retorted Tony. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesserac's lost."

"Wait, Stark," called Steve, stopping Tony from jumping out of the plane, "we need a plan of attack."

"I have a plan," he replied. "Attack." And he jumped out of the plane. Steve instantly moved to put on a parachute.

"Might want to sit this one out, Cap," advised Natasha.

He clipped the buckles on his parachute. "I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legend; they're basically gods."

"There's only one god, ma'am," said Steve, "and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Before he jumped, I shouted "hey Steve." He turned to look at me. "Please bring him back safely."

He said nothing and jumped into the rain.


	6. Emotions Run

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post a new chapter. FanFiction hasn't been working on my computer otherwise I would have posted this a couple days ago. Hopefully I will be more consistent with my chapter posting from now on!**

When Natasha brought me back to headquarters, I received a scolding from Agent Coulson. But since he couldn't restrict my freedom anymore than it already was, he just sent me back to my living quarters. Whether Steve returned or not I didn't know because he didn't visit me that day. But I did see Thor walk through the hallway, so I assumed Loki was in the building.

So I was back to playing solitaire while the love of my life was imprisoned somewhere on board. I couldn't believe I was so stupid on the lane, even after Natasha told me to keep my emotions in check. I would have never gone to all this trouble for Summy, not even close. My love for Loki was so strong it scared me; I had never had this feeling for anyone else, which would make it worse if he attacked the ship.

And then there was Steve. The perfect man, the man all mothers wanted their daughters to marry, the man I should love. His overprotective attitude was different from Summy's in that he genuinely cared about me instead of just being jealous. He was funny and a great friend. But that was the problem, I could only see him as a friend.

There was a knock on the door and, speak of the devil, there Steve stood holding a tray of food for me.

"Thought you might be hungry," he said. I jumped up and hugged him.

"I was so worried after I saw you jump out of that lane," I said, pressing my face into his chest.

He breathed deep and wrapped his arms around my figure. "I had a little mishap with the god of Thunder."

"I've been there," I admitted, remembering when I met Thor the morning after I slept with Loki. I pulled back, "where's Loki?"

"Fury put him in a containment facility," answered Steve. I sighed a breath of relief that he was still alive.

"Look, Steve, I'm so sorry for ruining the mission," I apologized. "It was stupid and I wasn't thinking."

He put his hand on my cheek. "Don't beat yourself up about it. You didn't ruin the mission." He smiled. "I also shouldn't have yelled at you on the plane. I just couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

I raised an eyebrow, "you do realize I was a combat agent before I was locked down at headquarters. I've gotten myself out of worse."

"Yes, but Loki's dangerous. He has weapons that are worse than anything we've ever seen!"

"He's not dangerous," I argued. "He's misunderstood."

"Why do you keep defending him?" Steve asked, his voice rising. "Do you not realize he's the bad guy?"

"I love him, and you know that."

"Love is no justification for being wrong."

I was fuming. "At least I have love. I'm not the one whose emotions are as cold as the ice he's been frozen in."

"After all I've done for you, and you call me cold? I've done everything I can to protect you!"

"I didn't ask!" I shouted. When I realized how loud my voice was, I dropped it to a low growl. "I'm not weak. I don't need protecting."

Steve stopped, still breathing heavy with anger.

"You've been a great friend and all but you're making me feel like a little kid," I said. Steve's silence said more than words ever could. His brow still furrowed, he turned and stormed out of my room.

I growled and threw a pillow. I threw myself on the bed and screamed into another pillow.

"Funny, whenever I come to visit you are never as cheerful as I hope.

Loki. Here. It was impossible. I looked up through my disgruntled ash bangs and realized it was possible, for there stood my tall, dark, and handsome.

I slowly got off my bed and walked towards him, almost as if he were a stranger.

He might as well have been. His pale face was tired and damp with sweat. His smile showed none of the warmth I'd come to love, and his eyes had turned an unfamiliar shade of sapphire. The raven hair slicked back on his head was disorderly, which was odd because he was usually well kept. I looked him over again and realized this was not the man who whisked me off to Asgard two years ago.

"Halle," he said softly, holding out his arms.

"Stay away," I whispered, stopping abruptly. Loki's maniacal eyes flashed with anger.

"What?"

"I don't know you anymore," I said, holding back tears. "Oh Loki, what have you done?"

Loki's smile faded, all affection felt was gone. "I've come to do what I was born to do: rule."

"You can't do this! People will get hurt!"

Loki smirked. "The fatalities will be but a grain of sand compared to the live Odin himself has taken."

My head turned at the mention of Loki's father, a subject Loki hardly ever touched on when I was in Asgard. "Look if this is about your Dad-"

"He's no father to me," interrupted Loki.

"Anyways," I continued, "if you have a problem with Odin, then why don't you take it up with him? I've been here defending you to anyone who will listen, telling everyone that you're not the bad guy. And you know why I've been doing that?" I paused, stepping closer to Loki and lowering my voice. "Because I believe the man I fell in love with is still in there, deep beneath this charade that you've been putting on or whatever. But until I see him, you need to stay away from me." I took a good long look into his eyes and, for a second, I almost swore they changed color. But whatever feeling I had evoked in Loki was gone as quick as it came.

"Don't tell me they have been planting lies in your mind," he said in a strained whisper. I found that both of his hands were placed on my shoulders. "That son of Coul."

"No, Coulson has nothing to do with what I'm feeling."

"Then maybe it's the soldier," said Loki. "Don't think I have not taken notice of that."

I clenched my teeth. "Leave Steve out of this."

Loki raised an eyebrow in interest. I turned my back to him and faced the wall, brushing stray hairs out of my face to give the illusion of composure.

"Just know this, Halle dearest," he said. "When my army arrives, they will stop at nothing to lay waste to Midgard. They will not rest until everyone of your precious team lies dead at my feet." He grabbed my chin with incredible force, and pulled my face to face his. "You do still love me, this I know even if you are blind to it." His grip softened. "If anything my feelings for you have intensified. I would be in great peril if you were to be injured during my invasion."

"So you want me to sit here while you hurt my friends?" I interrupted, our faces inches apart.

"Not here. With me."

As my mind tried to figure out what he meant, I found his lips pushed into mine. It reminded me of the very first time we met; when he kissed me before we even had a proper conversation. But just like then, I felt like I was kissing a stranger. This Loki had me violently pinned up against the wall while he kissed my neck. I melted into his kisses and tugged at his jacket, a gesture for him to take it off. Soon enough we were both shirtless as I ran my fingers through his hair. With ease, he picked me up and lay me on my head, coming onto me like a waterfall.

But suddenly, with a twinkle of familiar green light, he vanished and I cursed, realized what had happened.

"Wow Rhodie, didn't realize you had a sailor mouth," commented Natasha, leaning up against my doorframe. After noticing I wasn't wearing a shirt, she asked, "is this a bad time?"

"Uh." Embarrassingly, I scrounged for a sweatshirt and quickly threw it on. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know Fury sent me to talk to Loki," Natasha said. "If there's any message you want me to pass on-"

"Thanks Natasha, but I'm fine," I managed a weak smile, which was apparently good enough for her because she shrugged and walked away.

I curled up in my bed, feeling more alone than I'd ever felt. Steve was mad at me, I was mad at Coulson, Loki was crazy, and Natasha probably thought I was crazy. I couldn't even get ahold of Jane. I wanted to cry, and maybe I would have, if I hadn't passed out on my bed.


	7. A Fallen Son

**Hip hip hooray for new chapters! **

**I've been graced with having a few days to catch up on this story. I wrote it about six months ago, and it's exciting being able to revisit these characters. Please review and tell me what you think!**

I awoke to the sound of chaos. Outside my door, I could hear people running, and my stomach lurched as if I was falling. I opened my door and saw agents flooding to the main deck. My arm reached out and grabbed one of them.

"What's going on?" I asked the short nervous man whom I happened to grab.

"Loki's minions have taken out one of our propellers. We're dropping in altitude very rapidly."

As I let go of the man, I saw a bulky man with flaxen hair take off in the opposite direction. I took off after Thor, realizing he might lead me to Loki. I didn't get very far before I was stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Coulson. I met his look with a glare and I was about to say something vulgar when he said, "you're not going alone." He tossed me the same rather large gun he was holding and we took off after Thor.

We followed him into the depths of the ship and we approached quietly, hearing Loki and Thor's conversation.

"There's only one guard," observed Coulson. "We can take him."

I nodded and with that Coulson fired his gun and we entered the room.

I immediately realized we'd interrupted something because Loki was poised over a control panel and Thor was trapped in a big glass cage. They both stopped and stared at Coulson and I poised to strike with our large guns.

"Back away from the control panel, Loki" demanded Coulson.

Loki's eyes immediately narrowed. "You."

It suddenly clicked in my head the rage Loki felt towards Coulson for keeping locked up and away from him.

"Loki, it's not his fault," I insisted, stepping in front of Coulson.

But his eyes didn't stray from Coulson and he acted like he didn't hear me. "You're the one who kept Halle from me."

Coulson pulled me back. "And you're wondering why? Look at you!"

Loki growled and I could tell he was getting angrier by the minute. His sapphire eyes flashed as he readied his gold scepter. I knew I only had one option.

"Loki, if I go with you now, will you leave and never return?" I asked. Coulson turned and gave me a look that said _are you crazy?_

Loki smiled, not in a warming way, but a way in which I could see the gears turning in his head. This was his plan all along, and it was playing it out perfectly. I hated being a pawn in this strange-Loki's game, after I had just fought with Steve about me taking care of myself. But maybe I couldn't take care of myself every time, and maybe I didn't need to this time, if it meant the safety of everybody aboard this ship. But what Loki didn't know, was that with every passing second he was smiling at me, I was forming a plan of my own in my head, a plan of escape.

"Of course, darling," he purred, as if he was attempting to seduce me then and there.

Slowly, I took a step forward, but Coulson stopped me. "No, she's not going."

As I turned to object, I saw Loki behind Coulson. I screamed but it was too late. He ran his scepter through Coulson's torso. Both Thor, whom I had until then forgot was in the room, and I cried in agony as Coulson fell limply to the ground.

Loki unsheathed his scepter and made a step towards me. I knew that in his mind, Coulson was but an obstacle that needed to be taken care of, a distraction in his plan that had been running smoothly until he got in the way. "Come darling," growled Loki, grabbing my arm. I froze, and my blood boiled.

"No," I spat coldly, ripping my arm from his grasp.

"Halle." He put his arm on my shoulder so softly, almost as if he hadn't just murdered someone. I slowly put one hand on his, to give the illusion of affection.

I grasped his hand on my shoulder, whipped it over my head, spun, and punched him in the face. He stumbled back a few feet, and I knew I had done damage by the way he babied his nose. I poised ready to strike. I was breathing heavy, my blood was pumping, and I was ready to do whatever it took to stop Loki. While he was regaining composure, I ran at him. But he was expecting it and blocked my series of blows with his scepter. He firmly hit my chest with the butt of his scepter and I stumbled back, gasping for air. He viciously grabbed my hair and pulled it back so my face was right in front of his.

"Halle, don't make me do this," he said, not sounding the least bit sincere. While I struggled, I caught a glimpse of his free hand unsheathing a small dagger. I could hear the muffled shouts of Thor behind me, begging his brother to stop. I tried to hit the hand that was grabbing my hair, but he only pinned me against a wall, pushing the dagger close to my throat. I closed my eyes and hoped that somehow the real Loki would show himself.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the pressure on my neck was released. I opened my eyes to see Loki flung backwards against the control panel. His expression was one of surprise and anger, and he hit a red button on the panel with force. Right in front of me, I watched the glass case Thor was trapped in drop out of the aircraft. I stared at Loki incredulously, hoping for another fight. But instead he turned and walked out of the room.

All the cooped up emotion I had then came tumbling out, breaking harder than waves on a shore of daggers. I collapsed next to Coulson, holding his hand, reciting encouraging words. I contacted Director Fury with a shaky voice. Until Fury and the medical team arrived, I sat by Coulson and begged him through flights of tears to stay with me. I was in such a state of hysteria when Fury arrived, that he sent me with the medical team to the infirmary. As I sat in the small gray room cloaked in a shock blanket, I tried to relax my clenched muscles.

I noticed Natasha walk down the hallway and enter a room next to mine. Only then did I realize that this quarrel with Loki was much bigger than I thought; innocent people were getting involved and hurt.

As I sat taking deep breaths, I knew there was only one person in the world right now who I wanted to see. I ditched the blanket, exited my room, and took off down the hallway. When I turned the corner, that's when I saw him, and that's when the floodgates reopened.

Steve wrapped me in a warm embrace as I sputtered out apologies. He picked me up and walked me back to my room, whispering my name the whole way.

* * *

><p>As my sobs reduced to murmurs, Steve told me what happened on his end during the attack.<p>

"Tony was able to get the engine up and running," Steve finished. "He's not as conceited as I thought."

I smiled for a split-second. Steve kissed my forehead and got up from my bed.

"I should go talk to Stark, he seemed pretty shaken up."

"Wait, Steve," I said. "I just want to let you know that Loki's completely out of the picture for now." I took a deep breath. "I know what needs to be done for S.H.E.I.L.D., and I'm prepared to do it." Steve took my hand and squeezed it.

"I know it's hard, Rhodie. But it makes me happy to hear that." He turned to leave but suddenly stopped. "Why don't you come with me? It'll do you some good to walk around." I smiled and joined him, more than jubilant not to be lonely.

We walked down to where I saw Loki kill Coulson, which was where Tony was brooding. I didn't really know Tony Stark that well. It was rumored that he was a snarky narcissist who was also incredibly intelligent. His witty manner was not often welcomed among most of the agents, but the few times I'd heard him speak, his wisecracks made me smile.

Steve and Tony engaged in a conversation and I embarrassingly noticed that I was still wearing the sweatshirt I had thrown on when Natasha walked in my room. I was so distracted by figuring out the quickest way to change into my jumpsuit, that I wasn't paying attention to Steve and Tony's conversation until Tony exclaimed, "son of a bitch," and walked out of the room.

"So, not that I wasn't listening, but what did Stark figure out?" I asked as Steve and I walked down a hallway.

"He thinks he knows where Loki's planning to unleash his army," answered Steve. "I'm going to retrieve Natasha and go."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You're leaving me here? Again? Steve!"

"Look what happened last time you encountered Loki. You were almost killed."

"You don't understand, it's personal now," I explained. "If I have to, I will kill him."

Steve raised and eyebrow. I tried to contort my face into a look of confidence. _Honestly? Kill him? There's no way you'd be able to kill him _were the thoughts I pushed into the back of my head.

"Please! I want to fight!"

He exhaled loudly. "Meet on the flight deck in ten."


	8. The Battle of New York

In ten minutes, we were sailing through the sky in a plane piloted by Natasha and Clint Barton. Natasha assured me that Clint was no longer controlled by the Tesseract, but even without the brainwashing Agent Barton, also known as Hawkeye, made me nervous. His skill in combat leveled Agent Romanoff's, plus he was deadly with a bow and arrow. It was obvious why Loki had chosen him to be on his team.

"We'll be arriving in New York soon," announced Clint. I took a seat in the nearest chair.

"Hey," said Steve, sitting next to me.

"Hey."

"You nervous?" he asked.

I sighed. "Interestingly enough, no."

"You don't sound very convinced."

"Look, all those times we fought Loki before, all those times I begged and pleaded and tried to reason with him, I did with a glimmer of hope the man I loved was still in there." I looked down. "I no longer have that hope. Not after today."

I tried to plaster on a smile and Steve put his arm around me.

Steve opened his mouth to say something, when our plane was suddenly tossed sideways. We looked towards Nat and Clint to see them trying to steady the plane. I smelled smoke, and I realized it was the plane.

"Brace for impact!" shouted Natasha. I grasped the sides of my seat as the plane hit the ground. The crash was so great, I fell onto the ground.

"Everyone okay?" asked Clint. I grunted in reply as Steve helped me. The landing deck was lowered and we entered into utter chaos.

The sky was plagued with millions of disgusting looking beings cutting through the air on flying motorcycles. These same grotesque aliens were also on the ground, laying waste to all they could in the city. My eyes wandered from one destroyed building to another until they landed on Tony Stark's tower. There, a beam of blue (which I could only assume was the Tesseract) shot a portal into the sky, a pathway for these beasts to enter. I continued to survey the scene and, to my horror, saw that there were still civilians in the buildings. I turned to tell Steve but noticed him, Natasha, and Clint taking out aliens.

"Halle, behind you!" shouted Steve.

I heard a buzz of electricity behind me and smiled.

As I spun, I caught the alien with my leg. I took his electrified weapon and proceeded to impale him with it. I turned around and shot two of his buddies as well. Though many more aliens took the place of the deceased, I couldn't help but feel giddy. This was the first time since New Mexico that I'd been in real combat. It all came flooding back to me with each punch, each dodge, each kill. My adrenalin pumped as I shot each beast with its own weapon. I didn't even realize Steve calling my name.

I turned my head in his direction and instantly ducked as one of Clint's arrows flew by, the grunt of an alien soon following.

I approached the group and noticed that Thor had arrived. I resisted the urge to ask him where and how Loki was.

"Here's our plan," said Steve. "Thor, you've got the air. Take out as many flying things as you can." Thor nodded and took off. "Clin, Natasha, we need you on the ground, keep em in the streets and away from civilians." They nodded.

"What about me?" I asked.

Steve sighed, surveying the city. "You're with me. We're gonna put the police to use and help people get to safety."

I took a deep breath and we took off down the road.

It continued like this for about an hour. Steve and me escorting civilians to safety, with minor alien combat. We meshed well, almost as if we were one. But trouble came when we approached a bank full of hostages.

"On my count," Steve whispered as we crouched by the door to the bank. "One...two…"

We burst in and found all eyes on us. Steve caught the attention of the aliens as I lead people out of the building. As I ran back in for the last of the people, I realized I couldn't hear Steve anymore. I took off up the stairs and saw Steve surrounded by four aliens. I peeked around a corner, contemplating my attack when I was picked up by throat. As I coughed the alien brought me to the room Steve was cornered in.

"Halle!" Steve cried as I was pinned against a wall.

And there we were, stuck with no place to go. I'd never get a chance to see Loki one more time. I'd never see Jane or my family. Moral began to run low; I dropped my head. The aliens chuckled at my admitted defeat. I heard the sound of Steve struggling for life.

And then I felt it.

An tingling sensation ran through my body. It strengthened with my anger.

_Oh no_, I thought, immediately recognizing the sensation. _Not now, Halle. You have to control it. Fight it!_

But the feeling only got stronger, and took over my whole body. I gasped, trying to hold it in, using all my strength. _Don't do this! Think of all you've worked for!_

A tear ran down my cheek as my body felt like I was trying to hold a semi-truck over my head. _Halle, no!_

And then, with a blood curdling scream, I let go.

The walls caved in and instantly filled with water. Steve and I were shot out of a window from the pressure and the last thing I heard was the screeches of the aliens.

* * *

><p>I awoke sopping wet with a splitting headache. I gingerly pulled myself up from the fluffy bed I was laying in and surveyed my surroundings.<p>

Wait. Fluffy bed?

My first instinct was that this was all just a bad dream. That I had not just shot myself out of a window using my power. Then I remembered that I was drenched.

I ran out of the unfamiliar bedroom and into a living room laden with tossed furniture and broken glass. As I looked out the window, I realized I was still in New York, but there were no flying aliens.

"Halle?" said a voice in a pained whisper.

I turned towards the middle of the living room where Loki was laying in an indent in the floor. I gasped and ran to him.

"Darling," he whispered as he touched my face. "I thought you were dead."

"Just knocked out," I explained. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just-"

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am and-"

"You're bleeding."

"Halle!" he said, taking my hand.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

My eyes filled with tears as I thought about Coulson. "Well sorry doesn't quite cut it."

"I know," sighed Loki, "but I just wanted you to know before they separated us again."

"I won't let them," I said.

"The things I have done are too horrible for us to be together." His eyes locked with mine.

His eyes, they were green.

"You were controlled by the Tesseract, weren't you?" I asked, putting the pieces together. Loki's head fell and I knew I was right. My lip started to quiver, knowing that I was right about the man I love still being in there.

"I made a deal with some bad people, but none of it was worth it," whispered Loki. "When I almost killed you, I-" he took a sorrowful breath "- I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had hurt you."

I choked back a sob, and kissed his face. "You have to tell them this."

"They would not listen."

"Thor would! He's your brother! Or maybe Steve, or…." I gazed at his crestfallen expression. "I can't lose you again," I sputtered.

"I must take my actions with honor," he sighed, pulling me close.

"What are they going to do to you?" I asked into his robe.

His silence told me I already knew.

"I'm going to help you," I said and stood up.

Instantly I fell to the ground and noticed the wound on my left calf. I began to feel light-headed, seeing the amount of blood I'd lost.

"Halle, are you alright?" Loki held me in his arms.

My eyes fluttered. "I'm fine. I just need to get to-" I tried to get up again, but Loki held me back. I was too weak to resist. So I lay, relishing the last few moments we'd have together until the team showed up and took him away. My eyesight began to fade, and I felt myself blacking out.

"When I was in the bank, surrounded by all those aliens, I thought I'd never get to see you again," I whispered. "That I'd never get to say I love you one last time."

"This isn't a last time," assured Loki.

I smiled peacefully. "There's no one I'd rather be with."

"No!" was the last thing I heard before my eyes closed.


	9. Next

Dull murmurs. Frantic voices. I couldn't tell if I recognized them or not. I was tired, I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Rhodie!"

It was loud and concise. I almost opened my eyes, but I was overcome with a wave of exhaustion. _Let me be!_ I thought.

"Agent Rhodes!"

There it was again. Couldn't they tell I was sleeping? God, the nerve of some people. _5 more minutes!_

"Halle!"

My eyes snapped open, only to be blinded by a strong white light. I blinked several times to adjust, and I realized I was not in my bed.

"We've got her!" cried a man in all white. I gasped and realized I was in a hostpital. My eyes darted around the pristine white room as men in masks scrambled around the room. I took a deep breath through a tube around my mouth and tried to calm myself. The rest of my body was still numb, but my mind was alert.

"Halle?" breathed a voice.

I turned my head and saw Steve crouched at my bedside, holding my hand. He looked tired and unkept, like he had gone a week without sleeping. I smiled slowly.

"The situation has become critical," said a Doctor to Steve. "She needs to be operated on immediately."

Steve nodded , got up and left the room. But before he exited, he took one last look back at me, a look that said "goodbye forever."

But then I drifted into another peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>I awoke, still in the hostpital, and extremely confused. Piecing together my last memories, I gathered that Loki was probably defeated and that (hopefully) most of the team was still alive.<p>

Then my mind shot to the bank. The aliens, the anger.

The water.

I shuddered as I replayed the events in my mind, but was cut off by a nurse.

"Oh good, you're awake," she smiled with a British accent. "You have a visitor."

My mind raced. Was it Natasha? Thor? Steve?

A tall, black man with an eye patched entered the room. I'd only seem him in person a handful of times, what with him being the head of S.H.E.I.L.D. and all, and whenever he came around, the matter was important.

"Director," I greeted.

"Agent Rhodes," he responded.

"Can I help you with something, sir?"

He shifted in the tiny seat. "Well, let me start by thanking you for your heroic feats at the Battle of New York."

I raised an eyebrow. "It has a name now?"

"That's just what the media has been calling it. They're having a field day."

"I can only imagine."

"The whole team's been invited to the white house for a public thank you, though I don't think any of them will actually go."

"Oh," I said. I lowered my eyes and slowly asked, "Director, what happened to Loki?"

He sighed. "After taking responsibility for his actions, he and the Tesseract were sent back with Thor to Asgard. He'll receive his punishment there."

"No," I mumbled. "It wasn't him."

"We have a confession, Agent."

"He's just keeping his dignity," I explained. "He was being controlled by the Tesseract. He told me everything at Stark's tower."

Fury froze. "You saw Loki at Stark's place?"

"Yes! He apologized for everything!"

"Agent Rhodes, you were never at Stark Tower."

I blinked. "What? Yes I was. I woke up in a bed and Loki was there and my leg-." I paused, realizing he didn't believe me. "Okay, if that didn't happen, what did?"

"Steve found you incapacitated, laying on top of a police car, and bleeding like crazy out of your calf," he explained.

"When?" I asked. "When did you find me?"

"Shortly after Natasha closed the portal."

_He must have returned me to the ground after realizing he himself couldn't take me to the hospital_. "So it's all over now? The aliens are gone?"

"As far as we know," assured Director Fury. Though our conversation seemed over, he made no move to leave.

"I'm guessing you didn't come here to thank me," I joked, hoping I was wrong. He let out a long sigh.

"Steve told me what happened at the bank."

My heart clenched in my chest. "What did he say?"

"He said you two were saved by an enormous wave."

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my composure.

"Now, personally, I think Cap's explanation of a pipe breaking is a bit naive and, well, too coincidental." He gave me a cold stare and I knew he knew.

I tried to shrug it off, but Fury's expression didn't falter.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Agent Rhodes?"

After a long silence, I breathed a breath of defeat. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I didn't," he said. "But after hearing Cap's story, I decided to do a little digging, and I found this." He pulled a beige folder out of his coat and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, taking the folder.

"It's a file from your little trip to China," he answered. "We received it when you joined S.H.E.I.L.D. but didn't look too hard into it as it was one of your many files."

My eyes widened as I poured through the folder. Everything was there: photographs, reports, letters to my parents.

"So now you know," I said slowly. "Does this change anything?"

"I'm afraid so," said Fury. "You're being relocated."

"Not again!" I protested.

"You'll find this one a little different. It's a school."

"A school?"

"Yes." He paused. "A school for people like you."

"Say it."

"Agent Rhodes-"

"Say what I am!"

Fury lowered his head, almost as if he was ashamed. "It's a school for mutants."


End file.
